I Feed You
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Faz algum tempo. Talvez tempo demais, que não conseguem um tempo especial. Jensen quer de volta esses momentos. Padackles - Projeto Verbalize


**I Feed You**

**ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Slash (MxM), PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), menção a sexo, Actor's Fic, OneShot, Romance.

Advertências: Homossexualidade.

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Faz algum tempo. Talvez tempo demais, que não conseguem um tempo especial. Jensen quer de volta esses momentos.

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta reader: Sniper Padalecki.

Avisos: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor idéia do tanto que abusamos sexualmente deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso)

Nota: Esse é um projeto que me veio à mente após ler a fanfiction I Know You do Sniper Padalecki. Resolvi transformar numa espécie de Projeto com o nome de Verbalize. A explicação? Verbalizar pode ser lido em português ou em inglês, a mesma palavra com sons diferentes. Significa para mim que é expressar por meio de frases simples, com verbos, momentos da vida dos J2. Espero que gostem.

Fanfictions do Projeto até agora:

**PROJECT VERBALIZE**

1)I Know You (Sniper Padalecki)

2)I Feed You (ShiryuForever94)

**I Feed You**

Hotel Sutton, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canadá.

O clima estava ameno, nem tão frio quanto poderia estar e nem quente. Na parte residencial do hotel, um dos melhores da cidade, Jensen Ackles pensava no que gostaria de comprar para si e fazia uma lista de compras. Que soubesse, Jared estava em Los Angeles e só chegaria mais à noite.

O loiro pegou-se pensando em quando moravam juntos e fazia as compras da casa com Jared, ou com Clif. Um sorriso doce apareceu-lhe no rosto bonito e começou sua lista.

Completou-a uns dez minutos depois, suspirou e ligou para o serviço de quarto encomendando algumas coisas.

Havia um mercado muito bom na Burrard Street, em Vancouver, e foi para lá que Jensen se dirigiu. Pegou um carrinho e começou a por algumas coisas dentro, escolhendo ingredientes, frutas, legumes, chocolates. Olhava para a pequena lista e sorria feito uma criança.

Fazia algum tempo.

Desde que Jared mudara para um condomínio que os dois não tinham uma noite de jantar especial. Não que quisesse dizer que não jantavam juntos, mas não era bem isso. Também não significava que não se viam, apenas que Jensen não tivera mais tempo para preparar algo além do trivial. Talvez fosse hora de mudar isso.

Terminadas as compras, Ackles voltou para o hotel e ficou feliz ao ver que o que havia pedido tinha sido providenciado.

Morava na parte para residências do seu hotel, era um ótimo local. Havia closets, dois quartos de dormir, duas suítes, uma com banheira, uma cozinha, uma sala de estar e até uma varanda. Era grande, agradável e privativo. Deixou as compras na cozinha, abriu um vinho tinto que comprara, ligou o som numa música agradável e começou a cozinhar, sentindo o cheiro bom dos temperos e do chocolate que derretia espalhar pelo ambiente.

Tudo ficou pronto e suspirou, olhando o relógio e pensando que talvez devesse ligar para se certificar que Genevieve Cortese não iria atrapalhar daquela vez. Pegou o celular e logo ouviu a voz grave de Jared. "Jay, vai vir pra cá hoje? Ou tem outros planos?" Torcia que o seu Jarhead não tivesse outros planos. Havia se empenhado tanto...

"Depois de quinze dias sem poder beijar você direito e nem ouvir seus gemidos? Nem que haja um terremoto grau mil na escala eu deixo de ir para seu hotel... Estou no aeroporto, sozinho. Chego em meia hora. Te amo."

Jensen sentiu o peito chacoalhar. Sentiu as pernas bambearem. Era apaixonado por Jared, não tinha como não. Era louco por ele, pelo cheiro dele, pelo gosto dele, pela alma dele.

Ackles olhou em torno sentindo-se um adolescente apaixonado. Abriu a geladeira, comprara a marca de cerveja predileta de Jared, o vinho tinto que eles gostavam, queijos especiais sem lactose. Havia ainda alguns pães, frios, sorvete sem lactose. Escolhera com cuidado o que tinha em comum com o gosto alimentar de Jared e também as coisas de que o namorado mais gostava.

O loiro fechou a porta da geladeira com um suspiro e verificou as embalagens de chocolate, todos sem lactose. Preparara um bolo, totalmente isento de alérgenos para Jared, tal como fazia antes. Não que fosse um grande chef de cozinha, mas sabia fazer algumas coisas. Na verdade, se desdobrara aprendendo receitas para evitar mal estar para seu Sasquatch.

Olhou para o relógio e apressou-se. Entrou na suíte e tomou um ótimo banho, caprichando no perfume Azzaro que sempre usava, verificando a barba bem feita e arrumando os fios loiros. Depilara-se há pouco tempo por conta de uma cena sem camisa e sorriu imaginando a língua de Jared correndo em seu peito e mais abaixo e... Abaixo... Gemeu pensando naquilo e suspirou.

Saudade pura. Louca saudade.

Jensen retornou para a sala de estar do apartamento, abriu a varanda para o ar da agora noite entrar um pouco. Era lindo por ali. A noite demorava a cair em Vancouver naquela época do ano, ainda verão, mas já havia traços escurecidos pelo horizonte, logo ficaria mais e mais acolhedor. Gostava da noite.

Ouviu dois toque da campainha, uma pausa e mais dois toques, uma pausa e um toque. Um sorriso estratosférico formou-se em seu rosto. Era Jared. O toque peculiar que haviam escolhido para eles. Ackles passou a mão rapidamente no cabelo, alisou a calça, ajeitou a camisa e destrancou a porta.

"Boa noite, Jenny." Pada entrou no apartamento sem firulas, uma mala grande na mão direita e, para surpresa de Jensen, uma caixa vermelha, com laços dourados, da famosa loja Daniel, Le Chocolat Belge. A melhor de Vancouver.

"Chocolate?" Jensen não conseguia parar de sorrir. Jared empurrou a porta com o pé, batendo-a, deixou a mala onde estava, a caixa vermelha em sua mão e com a outra puxou o loiro pela cintura e colou as bocas, num beijo faminto.

Jensen não se fez de rogado e enlaçou o pescoço do mais alto, cedendo ao beijo sem nem pensar. Abraçou-se ao moreno e suspirou longamente ao separaram os lábios. "Jay..."

"Cheiro bom. Que andou fazendo?" Jared afastou-se um pouco e virou à esquerda, indo para a cozinha, passando pelo meio dela e deixando a caixa de chocolate na mesa de jantar. Viu a varanda aberta e o vento mais frio da noite de Vancouver acarinhou-o.

"Abra a geladeira. Tem sua cerveja favorita, um vinho que eu trouxe e que já provei um pouco, frios e queijos, comida sem lactose, um pouco de doce e..." Jensen abriu um armário em cima do fogão e tirou um vidro transparente cheio de candy ribbons.

"Doces!" Os olhos verde azulados de Padalecki se iluminaram e ele sorriu largamente. Pegou o vidro da mão de Jensen, abrindo a tampa e pegando uma tira de doce colorido, rindo ao ver a expressão divertida de Jensen. "Jen, o que foi? Encheu a casa de coisas pra mim? Fez algo de errado e está se desculpando?" A voz de Pada era calma, mas estava impressionado. Fazia tempo. Bastante até, que não tinham aquele tipo de noite juntos. "Pensei que íamos encomendar uma pizza e talvez dormir." Riu da própria ideia. Tudo que não queria era dormir...

"Senti falta de nós dois, apenas nós dois, na nossa rotina, nosso tempo, nossas comidas especiais, nossa bebida. Senti falta de estarmos apenas em casa." Jensen respondeu com sinceridade e virou-se, levantando a tampa de uma panela e o cheiro bom de molho temperado foi seguido pelo barulho do loiro virando na pia a panela de tagliatelli. "Sei que você não é italiano, mas era algo fácil de fazer, que não lhe causaria enjôo ou alergia e acho a massa de tomate vermelha com manjericão e um pouco de ervas finas ideal para um jantar com vinho. Que lhe parece?" A dúvida sincera no olhar do loiro, esperava que o outro gostasse.

Jared ficou olhando para Jensen uns momentos, sentindo o coração lotar de amor e carinho. Aquele homem... Aquelas pequenas coisas, aqueles pequenos gestos. Sabia que Jensen trabalhara o dia inteiro, que tivera cenas extras para fazer, provavelmente havia dormido pouco e ainda assim...

"Não tem como eu não amar você por esse tipo de coisa." Jared falou mais sério, dando dois passos e tirando a panela da mão do namorado, distribuindo beijos pela testa e nariz do loiro para logo cobrir-lhe a boca com a sua e imprensá-lo no balcão da cozinha, pouco ligando para a comida cheirosa ou qualquer outra coisa. Sentia necessidade física, emocional e intelectual de Jensen. Queria aquele homem de um jeito quase doentio. Arfou agoniado com a mão do mais velho passeando por suas costas e gemeu quando a coxa musculosa de Jensen se encaixou no meio de suas pernas e roçou... Terminou o beijo com um arfar mais alto e sentindo arrepios correndo seu corpo.

"Gosto de manter você interessado, Jay. Bem alimentado você é mais divertido. Eu alimento você a hora que quiser, sempre damos um jeito." Jensen sorria, a respiração subindo de ritmo com as mãos de Padalecki espalmando suas nádegas e a boca do mais novo passeando pelo seu pescoço. "Quer jantar?" Perguntou com um gemido estrangulado quando Padalecki enfiou a mão por dentro da calça jeans que usava e massageou seu membro por cima da cueca. "Jay..."

"Vamos jantar sim, mas daqui a pouco. Eu não sei nem o que dizer de tudo isso, então acho que por ações é mais fácil." Calou a resposta que Jensen não deu com um beijo profundo e ergueu o loiro, como se ele fosse leve, fazendo-o passar as pernas por sua cintura e foi com ele daquele jeito para um dos dois quartos daquele apartamento.

O jantar esfriou. O vinho permaneceu intocado na geladeira. Sim, Jared gostava quando Jensen o alimentava, mimava, se preocupava, só que naquela noite, a fome de Padalecki foi saciada no quarto, ouvindo Jensen gemer entre arranhões, mordidas, corpos deslizando um no outro, pedidos por mais, perfume, roupas espalhadas no chão e na cama.

Aquela noite, a fome de ambos era de algo mais que comida, era de intimidade, tempo apenas para eles, ritmo deles, amor deles.

E, para Jared, todo amor de Jensen estava também naquelas pequenas coisas, desde uma barra de chocolate sem lactose até o fato de que o loiro não era o maior fã de massas, mas sabia que ele, Jared, gostava.

Gestos de carinho, conhecimento do gosto um do outro, tempo para se dedicar a algo como cozinhar após um dia cansativo, uma geladeira cheia de coisas que Jared gostava. Pequenas partes de uma história de amor. O amor de Jared e Jensen.


End file.
